Recently, in a field of lighting, for example, development is in progress of light-emitting devices comprising a light-emitting element. A light-emitting element is a light-emitting diode made of a semiconductor material, for example. Some of the light-emitting devices include a base and a frame member. In the development of light-emitting devices, improvement in light-emitting property is required.    Patent document: JP-A 2003-37292.